villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Grant Ward
Agent Grant Douglas Ward is a major character in ABC series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ''He is the tritagonist turned true secondary antagonist in season 1 and an anti-hero in season 2. He is an agent of HYDRA who was one of many that infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. He strategically got himself placed inside a team of agents led by Phil Coulson and while he feigned interest and emotional investment in most of them, he developed genuine feelings towards ''Rising Tide ''hacker Skye. He answers directly to the Clairvoyant, who is actually his mentor at S.H.I.E.L.D. John Garrett. He has a very troubled childhood that rooted from tension with his family, particularly with the most trouble coming from his older brother, Christian. He's killed a number of S.H.I.E.L.D agents, including Victoria Hand and Eric Koenig. He has also indirectly tried to kill his former friends Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons (although he technically saved their lives). Melinda May, his ex-lover from Coulson's team, defeated him in combat, partly fracturing his larynx and putting 3 nails in his foot. He's now imprisoned by Coulson in the Playground base, where he's giving HYDRA intel. He escaped custody while being transferred to his brother Christian, now an Anti-S.H.I.E.L.D. senator, as a peace-maker between him and Coulson. He tricked Sunil Bakshi into meeting him in a bar, run by a HYDRA agent. Grant killed his guards and left Bakshi tied up for Coulson. Then he kidnapped his parents and Christian and killed them, making it look like a murder/suicide on Christian's account. He then joined Daniel Whitehall, but secretly planned to bring Skye to her father, which he eventually did. After rescuing Skye, he was shot by her, but survived and escaped. He is played by Brett Dalton. Trivia *Even before his reveal in the episode ''Turn, Turn, Turn, he was seduced and turned evil by Lorelei two episodes earlier and ended up having sex with her. * Ward is similar to Agent 23 from Get Smart, as both are double agents who are secretly evil and eventually betray their teammates. However, whereas Agent 23 is the main villain, Ward is the secondary villain. * If you define the words in Grant's name individually, Grant means "great", Douglas means "dark", and Ward means "protector". Consequently, Grant Douglas Ward means "Great Dark Protector", possibly alluding to his true nature. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Villain Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:In love villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Delusional Category:Male Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Double Agent Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Charismatic villain Category:Humans Category:Lawful Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Fighter Category:Assassin Category:Successful Villains Category:Brutes Category:Right-Hand Category:Apprentice Category:Thief Category:Article stubs Category:Hypocrites Category:Gadgeteers Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Athletic Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Criminals Category:Jerks Category:Martial Artists Category:Masters of Disguise Category:One-Man Army Category:Siblings Category:Staff Wielders Category:Vandals Category:Gamblers Category:Nihilists Category:Arsonists Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Betrayed villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Spy Category:Kidnapper Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Provoker Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Stranglers Category:Pawns Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Archenemy Category:Scarred Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Con Artists Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Terrorists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Sadists Category:Envious Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Hijackers Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Petrifiers Category:Animal Killers Category:Bludgeoners Category:Enforcer Category:Military Villains Category:Frauds Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Recurring villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Outcast Category:Outlaws Category:Misanthropes Category:Strategic Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Bombers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Trickster Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Sociopaths Category:Family Murderer Category:Forgers Category:Incriminators Category:Evil Genius Category:Bullies Category:Big Bads Category:Torturer Category:Hunters Category:Serial Killers Category:Empowered Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Stalkers Category:Spoilers Category:Blackmailers Category:Anti Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Supervillains